


Of Thieves and Ladies

by Holy_Rome



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, Robin Hood AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Rome/pseuds/Holy_Rome
Summary: It has been ten years since he left for the war in Jerusalem and Ben Solo does not recognize his home.  There are too many poor for it to be his home.  His mother would not stand for this.Another change to get used to: Lady Leia Organa of House Skywalker and Solo has died and Lord Armitage Hux is ruling in her stead.  If one could call stealing from the poor ruling then Ben supposes Hux is doing a great job then.The people feel they need a hero.Ben does not feel he could play the part.  The role of an outlaw however, may just be his calling...





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for choosing to read my fic! I chose not to pick any warnings because I don't usually write "graphic scenes" however I will warn you with a lovely note at the beginning of the chapter if the matter is distressing.
> 
> For instance, in the very first chapter, I will torture our boys but I will not go into detail like "Game of Thrones" gory detail. 
> 
> There, I warned you and let's get started.
> 
> Happy reading!

The cries of the tortured were a regular occurrence it no longer bothered Benjamin.  It was this cursed war that brought him to Jerusalem not some pilgrimage of faith. It had been ten years since he last stepped foot in his homeland, ten long, stretched out years of blood, iron, and screams.

How was he alive?  Ben was a grand swordsman that was true, but surely there were others more worthy of life.  That is, if a continuing war could be called such.

Ben tried to shut out Poe's grunts of pain but it was difficult to do so when the man was being tortured right outside their cell.

"I thought this was going to hurt _tu follas_!"

The man stopped whipping Poe and pulled out an iron rod from a nearby fire.

"Oh shit." Poe muttered.

The man said something in his native tongue and Poe responded with spitting blood on his face. The man chuckled as he carved Poe's flesh with the white-orange rod.

Benjamin was not a religious man, not like his friar uncle or his devoted catholic family.  Ben had trouble believing in a Devine being that created the universe and everyone in it if there was so much war.  How could a loving God allow that?  Ben didn't believe angels existed either but that all changed when his godparents returned from France with a little angel in the flesh.  The moment Aurelia Magdalena Andor walked into his life, was the moment he decided to believe a little.  

If God did exist, and he had an army of angels, Aurelia must have been one of them.  She was a wild and care free toddler when Ben first met her and when Ben and Poe came to live with the Andor's due to their parents' sickness, he found a softer, intelligent, and shy little girl. At four years of age, Aurelia appeared to have mastered her mother's English tongue and her father's Spanish.

Lady Jyn asked Ben if he could teach her daughter to read and gave him a bible. The young lady was very much happy with Ben being her teacher. And Ben enjoyed making her smile.

Poe Dameron cried out in agony as he was tossed back into their shared cell. The man-Turk he supposed-pointed to Ben and it was now his turn for the whip.

"The whip too good for you Christian. And you a strong one." He said in accented English.

"For God and King." Ben recited. It was all he was going to say to him.

"What is this Christian?"  The Turk pulled a silver cross out of Ben's trousers.

No! Not that! Anything but that!  That cross was _hers_. Ben couldn't loose _Her_.

"Well," he pocketed the cross and laughed. "This was a surprise."

The Turk chuckled and picked up an orange-white iron rod.

"I shall enjoy this Englishman."

\---

_Ben hated making Rey cry. That is why he didn't tell her he was going to war to free Jerusalem from her captors. That he was joining the Crusades._

_"Ben! Ben!" He heard Aurelia cry._

_He had to ignore her. It would be better this way._

_"Ben! Please!"_

_"If you don't say goodbye, you'll die with regret." Poe said._

_That was all Ben needed to hear. Her please. He turned Kylo around and rode to meet her. She was kneeling on the dirt road and sobbing. Ben got off his horse and knelt to hug her._

_"If you must go, promise me you'll return! Promise!" He clung to him as if her life depended upon it. Ben didn't want to promise anything to the ten year old as war was often unpredictable and deadly._

_"I promise you, I will fight to come back to you."_

_"Do you swear it?"_

_"Aye. I swear to always come for you Sunshine." Ben promised the little maid._

_Rey took of her silver cross; her mother's and her mother's before her._

_"Here.  As a favor and a reminder."  She put it around her neck._

_"Aren't you a little young to be giving favors?" Ben smiled._

_"I shall be old enough when you return.  It's to remind you of your promise and that God will protect you.  I will pray every night for your safety and deliverance."  She hugged him again and for the first time in his eighteen years of his life, Ben thought about marriage as a good thing._

_When Aurelia was older of course._

\---

Ben panted.  It was over.  For now.

"How you doing?" Poe gasped.

"Feel like shit."

"You?"

"Same."

"Rey was wrong.  She prays for safety and we're in a shitshack."

"You said she'd pray for deliverance.  And you're alive so there's that."

"I lost her Poe.  I lost Rey. The Turk took her away from me."  Ben moaned.

"Ben, Rey is back in England.  She's safe.  She's waiting for you to return and sweep her off her feet and chase off all those suitors like her own personal Odysseus."

"Her necklace.  The Erso Cross.  Rey gave it as a favor and the Turk stole her from me." Ben spat.

"Hey, you are Rey's knight in shining armor.  You are going to rescue her from the clutches of the dragon and carry her off into the sunset.  Then, you're going to have to get a lot of cats because there is no way you would ever be able to have sex." Poe laughed.

"Hey!"

"You still haven't had sex had you?! At this rate you're going to die a virgin."

"And I take it you and Kaydel..."

"Before we left."

"Good Lord Poe."

There was a loud scuffle outside their cell and then thuds.

A young Turk, opened the cell and unchained them.  

"There's not much time.  I need to get you out of here before the guards some back.  Can Englishmen swim?"  He said with an accent.

"Whaa?" Poe slurred.  

Ben blinked.

"This is a rescue.  If you want out, come with me."

"Hold on. Why should we trust you? Forgive me but your kind tortured us not long ago.?"

The young Moor looked at the two prisoners, determination seen on his face. "Because it is the right thing to do.  Follow me."

"We are going right." Poe whispered.

"Oh hell yes." Ben crackled with glee.

"We're doing this.  We're really doing this."  The Moor shook. Excitement or fear.  Or both.

"I need to do something first."  Ben found his strength and nothing was standing in his way!

The Moor led them down a corridor and and opened a grate to a sewer.  The trio all jumped in and swam through shit to freedom.


	2. A reunion of sorts

Five months later...

Lady Aurelia led her horse back to the stables.  With the fading of day and the threat of thieves and Hux's men-well, Aurelia didn't want to dwell on that. She just had to survive long enough until Uncle Bodhi came back from the Holy Land.  Until then, Baze and Churrit were enough to send any man, noble or not, running for Sherwood Forest and its spirits.

Aurelia tied her horse up and got to work taking the saddle off.

Kira then began to stomp her hooves and whinnie.

"Kira wha-" A gloved hand covered her mouth and the other across her stomach, pulling her to close the the man's body.

"Shhh.  Give us food and lodging.  Do not scream.  Do you understand?" There was something...

She whimpered and nodded.  Let the scoundrel think she was weak.  She could buy time until Rose came looking for her.  Just a little longer.

"I also haven't felt the pleasure of a woman for many moons."  The man whispered in her ear.  

Familiar.  That was the word to describe the man's voice.

"I'm stopping you there.  Let her go or I cut you."  Another man stepped out of the shadows.  He was tall, dark, almost black hair brushed his shoulders and his eyes.  Oh his eyes.  So dark and deep and the way they looked at her like-

"Benjamin?" Aurelia whispered.

"Hello Rey.  This is Finn.  He helped up escape. Poe's a twit as usual." He gave her a nod.

"You sons of donkeys!  I thought you long dead but I prayed every night!"  She threw her arms around Ben, who picked her up and spun her.

"Thank you for bringing my boys back to me." Aurelia let go of Ben and then hugged Finn.

"Where's my hug Sunshine?" Poe smirked.

"You don't get one.  You acted like an arse."  Rey frowned at him.  "Why don't you go find Kaydel.  I'm sure she would love to see you again."

Poe dashed off to find Aurelia's older lady in waiting.

"I haven't seen him run so fast since our escape."  Finn gasped. 

"He'll run even faster when Kaydel is chasing after him with a knife."

"What did Poe do to her?" Finn asked, aghast that anyone-even a woman-could do such a thing.

"Poe went off to war and left her with a baby to raise. Speaking of, Barnaby!  Come meet your Uncles Benjamin and Finn!"  Rey called to a boy of around 9 years with dark orange hair and Poe's warm brown eyes.

He ran to Rey and blinked at the two strangers that Rey had dubbed "Uncles" moments prior.  Barnaby was a small boy, as he barely grew to Rey's shoulders.  He was shy and backed into her skirts at the sight of a tall, intimidating man and a Moor.  He looked at Rey and moved his hands in wild gestures foreign to the men but familiar to his Aunt Rey.

"Yes.  They fought with your father.  They are very brave."  Rey answered.

Barnaby took a cautious step towards Finn and then smiled, moving his hands.  

"He wants to show you the chickens he raised."  Rey said.

"Lead the way."

Barnaby took Finn's hand and led him away, leaving Ben and Rey alone.

Ben looked at this woman who was no longer the girl he knew.  She was grown now.  Her eyes different, not completely brown like they used to be but there was a hint of green.  There was a kindness in them as well.  Was it for him?  Ben knew he did not deserve kindness. Not after Jerusalem.  Aurelia, Rey, was taller.  Brown locks no longer at her shoulders, they tumbled and crashed over like water over a cliff to her waist.  She still had freckles across her nose and that made Ben smile.

Rey gazed at Ben.  He was taller, no longer gangly and he had gained some muscle.  His hair was longer.  Was his hair still silky like it was when they were children?  His eyes were sad.  Did he know?

"You changed your hair."  He stated.  

Rey smiled.  "Nice cloak."

"New cloak."  He smiled back.

"Many things have changed, Ben and not for the better."  Rey decided it was best to get it out of the way.  "Hux is sheriff."

"Older or younger."

"Younger."

"Are you married?" Ben asked, almost pained.

"What? No, why-" Rey was confused why-

Ben stepped forward, cupped her face tenderly, and kissed her.  Rey was shocked but more pleased than she'd like to admit.  She grabbed onto his cloak and pulled him closer.  Ben complied and backed her to the wall, all while not breaking their kiss.

Ben broke away first. "That's why.  I'm going to marry you Lady Aurelia Andor.  I will formally ask you and your parents for your hand either next week or next year for your hand but I wanted to make my intentions to you clear."

"Well, in that case I accept, but you must know somethings first.  Your father is dead, along with my parents.  Baze and Churrit are my guardians until I marry but I dare to think they'll approve of you."  

Ben should have expected his father to die while he was off at war.  He was old and mother was already dead.

"How?"

"Armitage Hux hung him for devil worshipping.  Ben, no matter your relationship with Han, you must know that he made no pact with Lucifer.  He was falsely accused and murdered for his lands.  Ben, Armitage always hated you but could not touch you until you left for the Holy Land.  Please, don't do anything to draw his attention.  Please be smart about this."  Rey begged.

"That man murdered my father.  I'll go to the courts to get my father's land back in my name, then I'll come for you.  We will marry my love.  I promise."  Ben kissed her one last time before they departed to the manor.

 

\---

"Benjamin Solo of the house of Amidala and Organa has returned." Snoke told Hux.

"Why should I care for that spoiled rich boy?  He's of no concern to me."

"He will be our undoing.  You must send soldiers to the House of Andor and arrest the three men."

Aurelia Andor.  Of course Solo would visit his little shadow before his father.

"And while you're at it, you might want to start pursuing the Lady Andor."  Snoke suggested.

Ha! As if Hux would ever have interest in that rat.


	3. This is why we can't have nice things. (Not because you're in 1000's England without homeowner's insurance )

Lady Rose, Lady Aurelia's lady in waiting, eyed the three men her mistress welcomed with suspicion.  Poe Dameron was a scoundrel and a horrible man to leave Lady Kaydel to raise Barnaby all by herself while he pranced off to play hero in the Holy Land.  Lord Ben Solo had been alone with Lady Aurelia for a suspicious amount of time alone and that was just improper.  Rose did not like how he looked at her mistress.  The Moor-Finn-seemed rather polite.  Kind even.  Rose didn't expect such manors coming from him and she held her distance.

Rose and Kaydel stayed back while the three men ate; telling war stories to an eager Barnaby. His face lit up at the heroic parts and when his father spoke of serving under King Bodhi.

"My uncle, is he well?" 

"He was well when last we saw.  He ordered us to return home to protect you.  Said you were more important." Ben looked at her like that again.

Rose leaned over to whisper to her friend. "I don't trust that man."

"I knew him before he left for the war; he and Rey were thick as thieves.  He taught her to read and to fight and she taught him to smile.  I do hope they marry soon."

Just then, Baze burst through the doors. "Sheriff Hux's men Little Sister, about twenty.  Boys, you need to leave.  Hux will kill you like he did your father."

"Take my horses!" Rey ran with them to her stables.  "I'll play the innocent and say thieves took them and send them off your trail."  

"We better take two.  Finn, you're with me."  Poe leaped onto a chocolate brown mare and pulled Finn up after him.

"Where will you go?" Rey pulled a dark grey horse to Ben.

"Sherwood."  He climbed on.

"Godspeed." 

And for the first time, Lady Rose saw her mistress cry over a man.  

"Come my lady, we must play the victims."

Aurelia nodded and started to wail.  

When Hux's came to the gate, Rose began to tremble.  She hated Hux but that never seemed to stop him from attempting advances on her.

"Help! Thieves stole my horses!"  Rose was once again amazed at her mistress for her ability to play Hux like a mandolin.

"And the thieves, where did they go?"  Phasma, his right hand woman, demanded.

"West! Please get my horses back, they were my father's."  Lady Aurelia did not have to act for this.

Rose held her friend tighter.  No daughter should ever have to witness what she had to view; Rose still slept in her room to comfort her from the nightmares of her father's execution.

"Let us hope the horses do not share his fate." Phasma muttered.

Rose felt Rey flinch at that remark but she held her head high with poise and grace.

"Let us hope the sheriff's men are capable of rescuing a couple of horses from illiterate thieves." Rey bit back and Rose bit her tongue to surpress a giggle.

Phamsa glared at the two women and frowned. "Be careful Lady Aurelia, there are some who would suspect you of consorting with the Devil and signing your name in his unholy book." _Like your father_ was left unspoken between the women.

"Come my Lady, it is time we should go and spend our evening reading scripture.  You had told me how you wish to reread the Holy Book."  Rose lead Rey away before she could say something that would land her in confession or prison.

 

\---

 The three renegades rode until they came to a great wood.  Tall pines and strong oak towered over everything and stretched towards the stars.  The wind shook the branches and startled the horses.

"Shh. Shh.  It's alright."  Ben stroked his horse's neck.

"Something is off about these woods."  Finn muttered.

"Its just wind."  Poe urged his horse on.

They rode on a small road for travelers brave enough to enter the forest and came across an unusual sight.  A young woman and three young boys sat around a campfire eating roast rabbit.

"You're not gonna kill us?" The woman demanded.

"Not if you dont give reason too." Ben replied.

"You Hux's men?" The youngest asked.

"He killed my father and took my home."

"Same with us but he killed our mum too.  Have some rabbit strangers."

Just as Ben was about to decline, Poe accepted and was eating a rabbit leg faster then Ben could say "For God and King Bodhi."

"Me names Jess.  That Connor, Danny, and Fred.  What's your story?"

"Ben and I were prisoners of war in the Holy Land.  Finn helped us escape and we returned here to find England in a big pile of shit." Poe took another bite of rabbit.  "This is amazing."

"Seemes accurate." Danny muttered.  "Dad couldn't pay the taxes so Hux hung him.  Mum tried to save him but was hung himself.  Jess was given the choice of being Hux's whore or eviction."

"With the eviction as the better option, everyday is an exciting camping trip." Small Fred said plopping down on Finn's lap.

"At least now we don't have to pay tax." Jess drank from a bottle of rum.

"I'm thinking of stealing from Hux's purse and giving it back to the people.  Want in?"

"Oh hell yes." Jess burped and giggles.

Connor and Danny helped their big sister up.  "Time for Jessy to go to bed."  They led their tipsy sister to a tree trunk and curled up beside her.  Fred for up to sleep with his brothers and sister. 

Finn put another log on the fire.  "If you're going to steal from Hux, you'll need a disguise or name change or something."

"Kylo Wren.  After the bird."  Ben said with a mouthful of rabbit.

"What bird?"

"Listen.  It's that small chirping.  The wren is a small brown bird and it's bad luck to kill or destroy their nest.  Good choice; striking fear in the ginger."  Poe smiled, taking a sip from the rum bottle Jess left behind.

"Armitage Hux killed my father, took my home, and I don't want him anywhere near Rey.  She seemed terrified once she learned Hux sent men to her manor and it makes me think he paid her multiple visits."  Ben swallowed down a troubling thought: Hux pursuing Rey.

"Hey, if we are gonna stick it to that Irish bastard,"

"He's Scottish actually."

"that Scottish bastard, then we need a good night of sleep."

Finn sent them to rest while he listened to a wren and kept watch with strange flying bugs that glowed. 


End file.
